The Newborns
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: Set during Eclipse- the battle with the newborns- and Alice gets hurt. How does Jasper react when he thinks he's going to lose the love of his life?


**So this is the story setting: Set during Eclipse, right before the fight against the Newborns. **

The Cullens were still at home preparing for the upcoming fight. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bed in Alice's bedroom.

"Alice?" Jasper asked after she returned from her trance. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, just- Edward and Bella got to their camp safely." she muttered, her eyes watering.

"Alice?" Jasper knew something was wrong, but Alice reused to tell him.

"No really, it's all going good." she paused and looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." he answered, confused. Jasper lay back as Alice placed her hands on his chest and lowered her lips down to his. She met his lips with such intensity and passion he had to hold onto the back of her neck. Her arms crumpled beneath her as she lay against his body, her soft, graceful lips still moving against his. When she pulled away he stared at her wondering. "Alice, what is going on?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know how much I love you."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked, standing in the field. Alice was standing beside Jasper, his arm wrapped around her waist. At that moment they heard a noise, causing them to jump and turn around.

"Is that Riley?" Alice whispered, her eyes focusing on the boy in the front of the large group of newborns. Jasper nodded his head and let go of her waist, allowing both of them to get ready. And it started. It wasn't like there was even a beginning, it just happened. Snarling and hissing, cracking sounds, all these horrible noises echoing around and returning to their ears.

* * *

"I'll take the small one." Riley whispered to Victoria. They had retreated to the woods to plan.

"Don't underestimate her, my love. She's strong." Riley nodded and half-smiled.

"I think I'm stronger." he smirked and ran back to the clearing, his attention now set on Alice. He noticed her graceful strides, and her strength as she took out one of his newborns. _If I wasn't supposed to kill her, I'd really enjoy her being around._ His smile got bigger as he imagined the two of them together. Sure, Victoria was nice, but he had his suspicions about her.

* * *

"Alice, right?" he asked, shooing away the newborns surrounding her.

"Riley, right?" she mocked, her lips curling into a confident smile.

"Yeah. You know, for a vampire you are _exceptionally-" _he looked her up and down, his eyes never once meeting her eyes until he continued his sentence, "beautiful."

"Very flattering, but we're not here to compliment." she lunged forward, pushing him to the ground.

"Good looking and strong. I admit, maybe I underestimated you. It's hard not to with such a small frame and graceful composure." In less than a second Riley was in her face, his hand lightly placed on her throat. She stayed extremely still, knowing one move and he could snap her neck. His fingers lightly trailed down her neck, his other hand feeling her hair then her face.

"You shouldn't think any less of me because of my size because I know for a fact that I'm stronger than you, even though you're so _young_." she spat.

"Hmm, feisty. Just the way I like-" Jasper came from behind and pulled Riley back, pinning him to a nearby rock.

"Jasper! I was wondering where you were _sweetie_." she emphasized, smiling as she walked up beside Jasper. His eyes were squinted as he observed the newborn, the creature who was obviously hitting on his Alice.

"You two, together? Pathetic. You could do a lot better." he commented, looking at Alice. Jasper pulled him back and slapped him against the rock again. "A little touchy." he complained. Jasper tightened his grip on neck, ready to break it.

"Sorry Riley." one of the newborns squealed as he grabbed Jasper's shirt and flung him across the field. "I wasn't paying attention-"

"And that will get you killed. Proceed, go finish him." the newborn ran off leaving Alice and Riley alone again. Alice stared at him, eyes wide. "Oh don't worry, that kid doesn't have a chance against Jasper. He's just a distraction."

"I wasn't worried about him; I was just having a vision. And by the way, Jasper finishes him in about less than ten minutes." she smiled, proud of her man.

"Then I need to hurry." he ran forward missing Alice who had jumped out of his way. She ran close to the forest, with Riley right behind her, and found herself climbing the nearest tree. He was fast, she's give him that, but she couldn't risk him taking advantage of her size. If she was on the ground he could easily tower over her, so up in the trees she decided she had a better chance. "Where are you running to?" she heard a voice above her ask. When she looked up his hands were already on her throat and pushing her down. She must have fallen at least a hundred feet when she hit the ground with a loud cracking noise. She screamed in pain, her sweet voice coating the forest and traveling to the field. Everyone stopped fighting when they heard it, everyone completely still. All the newborns were dead and the wolves had retreated. It was obvious who was screaming when they looked around and someone was missing.

"Alice." Jasper whispered, his voice low- almost a hiss.

* * *

Riley landed beside Alice revealing his sharp teeth.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as Alice held her wrist. She curled up into a ball, her screams becoming more desperate. She had never really experienced a broken bone, being a vampire and all. But, she was positive he had broken her wrist.

"Shh, calm down." he whispered, straddling his legs on each side of Alice, wrapping his arms around her neck. "This won't hurt for long. But before-" he took her arm and lifted it to his mouth, gently kissing her broken wrist. "Now this might hurt." he sunk his teeth into her then pulled back, laughing and holding her down as her back arched with pain. She felt the hot venom burning her, and though she was already a vampire and it wouldn't harm her, it did hurt.

"I knew this was coming." she choked, barely able to speak through all the pain.

"Really? You knew you were going to die, and yet you didn't try to stop it?"

"It's called sacrifice." she spat.

"Get off of her!" Jasper yelled, pushing Riley off of Alice, sending him a few yards away.

"Alice." she held onto his arm as he stroked her face, tears pouring out. Riley quickly pushed Jasper away, grabbing Alice and smashing her into a rock. She laid there limp, her screams died. Jasper's anger and rage built up as he snapped the neck of his enemy. He was then at Alice's side in record time, holding onto her hand. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, but not very long. Her hand wondered until it found Jasper's face, which was hovering inches from hers.

"I love you, so much."

"No, no. You knew this was going to happen. Why didn't you tell anyone, we could have protected you." he shook his head as she smiled.

"That would have taken away from the whole purpose of taking care of _Bella_. She was the one who needed protection. She's the one who actually has a life, a beating heart to save. I couldn't take away from her protection."

"I would have stayed with you."

"But you're such a great fighter, they needed you." she giggled. He couldn't understand how she was laughing when at that very moment she wasvpossibly dying.

"What are you seeing now?"

"It's all blurry."

"Then we have a chance." he said hopefully, lifting her off the ground bridal-style and running through the forest.

"Jasper." he stopped and looked down at her. "I love you." she repeated. He realized that he was so frantic and not willing to believe she could be leaving him that he didn't return that sweet little phrase.

"I love you too." he never believed that he would cry. Number one, he was a guy, and of course 'guys never cry' (even though they do). Number two, he was a vampire, and he wasn't sure if vampires were _able_ to cry. His unsure thought was addressed when he felt something wet running down his face. "But you're not going to die." he stated, hoping she didn't see him cry.

* * *

Jasper paced in front of Carlisle's office, his hands balled into tight fist turning his white skin whiter.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Edward asked, his voice surprisingly happy. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, turning around an empty ring box. Emmett was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie who was obviously upset. He quickly shook his head, trying to get Edward's eyes to follow his to Jasper. He didn't have to though, because Jasper's thoughts were screaming. "Oh." Edward took his seat on the couch. There was no need to ask questions since he was just listening to everyone's thoughts.

"I can't live without her." Jasper whispered. Him talking took everyone by surprise, theirs eyes now glued to him. Usually Jasper would suffer silently, not saying a word to anyone.

"What is that supposed to-"

"I swear if she doesn't make it I will kill myself!" he yelled, turning towards the wall and slamming his fist into it.

"Calm down, she will be fine." Rosalie commented.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, noticing Edward's quiet state.

"It's Carlisle-" at that moment Carlisle opened the door, walking up to Jasper.

"She needs to rest, just lay down for awhile and not move." Jasper's face was unreadable. His emotions were mixed with happiness from hearing she lived, but pain when he felt hers through emotions. He nodded and walked through the door, picking her up and taking her to their room in seconds, laying her on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was still partially awake. He lightly kissed her forehead, then her nose.

"It's only a broken wrist and a few broken ribs, no big deal. It's not near as bad as we thought, there's no possibility of me dying." she said smiling.

"But you're in pain, I can feel it." he lifted her arm, his fingers rubbing over the white arch where she had been bitten.

"You being here is making me feel better." he couldn't help but smile at her lovely comment. He lay down next to her and she turned towards him. "I know you cried. You always talked about how vampires couldn't cry, but you did."

"Don't you see what you're doing to me?" he joked. She smiled, tracing her finger along his chest.

"I know just today I've told you I love you at least a hundred times, but I love you." she balled her good hand into a fist, bunching up the fabric of his shirt.

"I love you too."

"You better. We're stuck together for eternity."

"That sounds good to me."


End file.
